what happens in humilau
by Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06
Summary: Rosa eats ice cream. Hugh makes stupid bets. Denial is in the air. —the misadventures of the minigang while in Humilau City. postgame, sequel, oneshot. {for HughMAY Week, day 3}


**a/n: NGAH I'M STUPID. I forgot to post this morning. D: **

**So much stuff happened to me in real time that I actually FORGOT about my promise to do this daily. I lead quite the messed-up life, apparently. BUT! Other people have dealt with much worse, so I will not wax on and bore you. Onwards with the story!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the RotG DVD (EEK YAY. x3)**

* * *

i love the things you do  
it's how you do the things you love  
but this is not a love song  
(nope, definitely not a love song.)

~ross lynch as austin moon, not a love song

* * *

(what happens in humilau)

* * *

Humilau City contains, among other things, a lily pad-themed Gym, a honeymooners' resort, warm beaches, palm trees, exotic Water Pokémon, surfers, swimmers, the Marine Tube, and an ice cream stand near which a heated argument is taking place.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"Can not."

"Can too."

"You wish."

"Wanna bet?"

"Ten bucks."

"Oh, get a room!" yells someone from the back of the line. Various other patrons air similar sentiments towards the quarreling boy and girl, causing both to blush and stammer.

"W-we're not-"

"Th-that was-"

"Denial," coughs someone, and there is a synchronized eye roll from half of the line.

"…I still say you can't eat a whole quart of ice cream, Rosa," mutters the teenage boy as he ditches his gloves and stuffs them in the pockets of the red-and-white jacket tied around his waist. Although Humilau City is chilly in the mornings, it's currently sixty-five degrees and rising—a huge change from when the duo set out in the morning, intent on seeing everything in Humilau before heading back through the Marine Tube to Undella.

"Oh, shut up, Hugh." Rosa pouts at the blunette boy as the line moves up. "You didn't believe there were Wailord in the Marine Tube, either."

"…It was Wallace's Wailord showing off in the bay. And after you found out, you ran back for an autograph."

"Okay, so I made one mistake. That doesn't mean there aren't Wailord there! Sheesh!"

"Yeah, okay, Rosa." Hugh scoffs in a way that suggests the argument has been had before. "I'm going with the Pokédex's Habitat List on this one."

"Hmph." Rosa crosses her arms sulkily. "Where's Haru, anyway? She was gonna meet us here with your mom…"

"Oh, you know Haru." The crimson-eyed boy shrugs offhandedly and hangs back to let Rosa in front of him. "She probably discovered that she could order movies on the TV in our hotel room or something."

"You can order movies on our TV?!" cries Rosa, whirling around to face her friend with a devastated expression. "Why didn't you tell me, you traitor? I'm not talking to you!"

"You're impossible," mutters Hugh, running his fingers through his spiky hair. ""We're almost at the front of the line. What flavor do you want?"

"Still not talking to you!" singsongs Rosa, sticking out her tongue at the blunette. "But if I _was_ talking to you, I would tell you I wanted a quart of vanilla so I could prove you wrong about earlier," she adds quickly.

"Are you sure about this?" Hugh asks, raising an eyebrow at Rosa. "You're not gonna finish it."

"Have some faith in me! Sheesh!" The brunette punches her friend's arm not-too-lightly, and Hugh winces slightly as he digs out his wallet from the pocket of his dark-denim jeans.

"Okay, then. Here goes nothing," mutters Hugh under his breath, stepping up to the counter. "Can I have one fudge swirl sugar cone and one quart of vanilla Haagen-Dazs? And a spoon."

"That'll be 1000 Pokéyen," declares the ice cream vendor, a slightly balding man with a kindly face. "But I'll give it to you for free if your girlfriend can finish that," he adds with a twinkle in his eye.

"She's not my—oh, never mind." Hugh puts a hand to his face in defeat and takes his ice cream.

"Ooh, yay!" Rosa's cerulean eyes light up. "If I eat all of that, we can get it for free?"

"That's right." The vendor smiles at the duo and hands Rosa a spoon along with her impossibly huge ice cream.

Hugh eyes Rosa warily. "Now might not be the best tome to tell you that I don't have 1000 Pokéyen."

"Oh, c'mon, Hugh! Live a little!" says the cinnamon-haired girl cheerily. By now, she's attracted a small crowd, curious to see whether the petite girl can finish the entire quart unassisted within the time limit. They wait with bated breath as Hugh and Rosa debate on whether to accept the challenge.

"Please?" Rosa tilts her head slightly and holds up the spoon.

Hugh looks longingly at the face board—evidently, the colored surface with the face-shaped holes cut into it was the duo's original target—but finally gives in, because how could he not when she's staring at him with those eyes. "Okay. Have your ice cream. I just want to let you know," he adds over the brunette's excited squeals, "that I will not be forking over one thousand Pokéyen if you fail. But, um…I believe in you, if it matters."

The last part is said in barely more than a mumble as the cobalt-haired boy becomes hyper-aware of all the stares in their direction. It does not, however, go unheard by the bystanders nearest the two, and there is a general chorus of "aww"s.

Rosa blushes Tamato-berry red, and Hugh doles out furious death glares.

Somebody sets their C-Gear timer for fifteen minutes. The brunette cracks open the ice cream carton, watching the ice-steam swirl upwards into the warm Humilau breeze and taking a deep breath. Hugh flashes a small half-grin in her direction, and she grins back, making an "o.k." symbol with her fingers.

"Ready, go!" calls the ice cream vendor, and Guy-With-The-C-Gear-Timer hits the start button on the twenty minutes.

Much to Rosa's credit, she finishes in ten.

The crowd applauds as the cinnamon-haired girl scrapes the bottom of the carton with her spoon and holds it up triumphantly. Shortly thereafter, they disperse, many joining the ice cream line that has now wound all the way to Humilau City's resident Gym.

Guy-With-The-C-Gear-Timer passes Hugh on his way to the line. "Your girlfriend's really awesome."

"She's not my…" The cobalt-haired boy trails off, not having the heart to repeat the line for the third time. "…Yeah, she's epic."

Rosa jogs over to Hugh, eyes bright with excitement. "Okay! Let's go to the face board now!"

Hugh sighs and offers up his arm to be dragged away. "…I don't think I have a say in where we go anymore, but sure."

The two match pace easily, walking along the sand-saturated grass. Hugh reties his windbreaker while Rosa adjusts the lens on her camera.

"Soooo," pipes up the brunette by his side, hanging the camera back around her neck. "When's lunch?"

Hugh turns an interesting shade of green and heads for the nearest clump of shrubbery.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
